simpsons_hit_and_runfandomcom-20200215-history
Kang and Kodos Strike Back
Kang and Kodos Strike Back is the final mission of Level 6. In this mission, Homer and Bart work together to get to the Duff Brewery before the aliens can escape. Completing this mission unlocks the final level, Level 7. Summary After Bart destroys all of the laser gun stands, he heads over to the Krusty Burger by The Android's Dungeon to tell Homer about the alien plot. Homer is outraged at Duff, calling it their biggest disgrace since Duff Ice. He decides to use his secret weapon: his old sports car. Bart and Homer race the Chase Sedan to the Duff Brewery before they escape, only to discover Kang and Kodos waiting for them. The aliens reveal that the cola is spreading throughout Springfield's water supply and that it will awaken the dead, causing the ratings of their show to skyrocket. Music To set the mood of a classic 1970's car chase, a disco-era track is played throughout the mission. Transcript Bart Simpson: Dad, the aliens have taken over the Duff Brewery and they're using it to store laser guns. Ohh, never in my life have I had to do so much explaining. Homer Simpson: What? This is Duff's worst disgrace since Duff Ice! It's time to use my secret weapon! Remember when I told you I sold my old car so you could go to college? Bart Simpson: Yeah. Homer Simpson: It was a lie. Bart Simpson: Hahaha, yay, tough luck Sworthmore! Cutscene Bart and Homer arrive at the Duff Brewery and hear Kang and Kodos's evil plan. Transcript (Bart and Homer drive to the Duff Brewery as Kang and Kodos emerge from the pit) Kang: The lasers were only the beginning! Kodos: Even now, our all purpose evil cola is spreading underground through your water supply. It will wake the dead! Zombies will rise from the grave and devour the living! Kang: And our ratings will rise! Rise! To levels unseen since the heyday of Evening Shade. Kang and Kodos: (Both laugh as they fly away) Bart Simpson: Oh, man, that sounds cool! (Homer looks at him) I mean, oh no I hope their plan fails. Who am I kidding, zombies eating brains? Ohho, this is gonna rock! Trivia * After the Chase Sedan makes several appearances in the game, this mission solidifies the fact that aliens are driving it. However, during Level 7 a new black car takes its place as the alien car. * The instructions for the mission say that the player must race the aliens before they escape; however, when the player reaches the Duff Brewery, Kang and Kodos are already in the process of retreating. Unless there were other aliens in the cars besides Kang and Kodos, this doesn't make any sense. * Two PR Asset discs reveal that this mission was completely different at first; Homer and Bart would've fought the Truckasaurus in a boss fight at the Duff Brewery with the Ferrini - Red. Gallery 70's Sports Car - Cutscene 1.png|The 70's Sports Car driving into the Duff Brewery 70's Sports Car - Cutscene 2.png|Homer and Bart observing the spacecraft 70's Sports Car - Cutscene 3.png|Homer and Bart listening to Kang and Kodos' plan 70's Sports Car - Cutscene 4.png|Homer and Bart processing the aliens' plan kang and kodos strike back 1.jpg| kang and kodos strike back 2.jpg| kang and kodos strike back 3.jpg| kang and kodos strike back 4.jpg| kang and kodos strike back 5.jpg| Category:Missions Category:Level 6 Category:Race Missions